


Dear Poe and O'Hara

by depresane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Analogy, Idea - Freeform, Inspiration, Meta, Metaphors, Poetry, Writing, horse, old, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:54:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depresane/pseuds/depresane
Summary: Old stuff back from my uni phase.O'Hara in the title is Frank O'Hara.





	Dear Poe and O'Hara

If my mind is a garden or a grass field  
then an idea is like a wild horse  
First it gallops against the wind  
drives me mad with its astonishing mane  
trots jumps forward and goes around  
The magnificent beast in bronze  
  
After that the idea sits and rests  
This is my time I embrace slowly its face  
hush it up as I equip it with leather  
Now I can control my thoughts  
I rush with the horse and its traces  
turn into this calming ink  
  
I tell it to turn to jump to go back  
and get the jump right Finally  
we are able to perform a poem  
A unique set of tricks which if performed  
by another rider cannot be fully reconstructed  
  
The cooperation of the wild and the ordered


End file.
